Code Breaker new
by michelle-guzman
Summary: este es la continuación de mi fic "la gatita fantástica" si no saben lean XD , Yuuki , Toki y Yukihina ya son padres , y junto a sus esposas le tocaran enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos que querran secuestrar a sus hijos , tendran que pasar por muchas cosas, mal summary -.-u...PASEN Y LEAN ,YuukixOc (principal pareja ), TokixOc, YukihinaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic es como la conti de mi anterior fic "La gatita fantastica" , si les agrada y apetece , lean este fic .**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Code Breaker no me pertenecen bla bla bla... -.-***_

_**Advertencia:: gore and Lemon (depende si la situacion lo requiere XD )**_

* * *

El usuario del sonido corría por los pasillos de un hospital para entrar a una habitación

-!Nina!.- abriendo la puerta con apresuro, Sakura , Ogami y prince rodeaban una cama donde estaba su esposa Nina , quien lo recibió con su típica sonrisa amable , tonta , infantil y despreocupada.

-. ¡Ah Yuuki! .- sonrió ella .

Yuuki .- sonrió prince sosteniendo un bebe en brazos .

-. ¡si felicidades Yuuki-kun¡ .- sonrió Sakura muy feliz cargando otro bebe, Tenpouin Yuuki estaba sorprendido .-…dos…..son dos…-susurro sorprendido , el tenia una hermosa sensación cálida en el pecho que rebosaba de alegría. Los code breaker , ni las Eve , ni la espacie rara había cambiado física ni mentalmente , solo Lira en su aspecto se había vuelto como en su forma Queens of Tera pero tenia su mismo caracter.

, son gemelos , uno es un varón y el otro una mujer .- hablo Ogami.

Prince sostenía al varón y Sakura a la mujer . luego ambas chicas caminaron hacia Yuuki y le hicieron entrega de sus hijos.

Eran muy hermosos , ambos tenían las fracciones del padre , la nena tenía los ojos del mismo color de Yuuki , su cabello era rebelde como el del padre pero era rosado como el de la madre al igual que su color de piel.

El varón también tenía la forma de los ojos de Yuuki y sus mismo color morado rojizo , su cabello era rebelde y rojo profundo como el de su padre ,pero su piel era muy blanca como la madre (Yuuki también es blanco pero ella es mas blanca ).

Lo único que diferenciaba a los gemelos era el color de cabello.

En la misma sala yacía dos camas mas , donde estaba Lira con dos gemelos y en la otro camillas también Nel con dos gemelos** ( e_eu…..XDD).**

-…. ¿por qué todas tuvieron gemelos? .- pregunto Sakura sorprendida con los ojos exaltados.

hermanas ¿cierto? .- sonrió Lira con su hijo y Toki cargaba a la nena muy feliz.

Los hijos de Toki y Lira tenían heterocromía igual que el padre , pero en vez de ser un ojo amarillo Castaño , era de color verde esmeralda como la madre , por lo que nacieron con un ojo verde y otro celeste , además ambos eran rubios pero tenían el estilo de cabello salvaje de Lira pero conservaban los mechones de cabello que iban a los costados de las orejas como Toki .

-. A si es , ¿hay algún problema? .- amenazo Nel , Yukihina cargaba a sus gemelos recién nacidos en sus brazos.

Los gemelos tenían el estilo de cabello de Yukihina , el varón era de una tés morena como el padre mientras la nena era blanca como la madre , ambos tenían los ojos celestes de la madre.

claro que no! , lo que pasa es que nunca eh visto tan maravilloso acontecimiento.- sonrió Sakura felizmente.

-….quisiera que hubiese estado aquí Blade Onii-chan…..-susurro Lira.

Blade ya no estaba con prince ya que ella a quien amaba era a Kouji , Blade encontró a una contratista de quien se enamoro pero tenía que estar ausente.

-., ohh que bien A si que ya nacieron .- hablo Heike entrando a la habitación y Nenene también trayendo muchísimos regalos. -. Traje muchas cosas para los bebes! .- sonrió ella.

La sonrisa de Nenene cambio un poco a una mas madura y se acerco a los bebes de Toki y Lira.

-. A si que ya nacieron mis sobrinitos , son muy lindos , y tienen un poder magnético tan fuerte como el tuyo .- sonrió ella acariciando las cabecitas de ambos bebes.

-.n-nee-chan…..tus memorias…..-

, la caja de pandora de ah abierto un poco por lo que podre estar aquí y disfrutar de mis amados sobrinitos .- sonrió ella y acaricio la cabeza de Nina quien la miro.

bien de mis sobrinitos , y más te vale amar y cuidar de mi hermanito .- decía ella con una sonrisa amable.

-….gracias Nee-chan .- agradeció Toki.

-...je de nada .-.

Luego entro a la habitación Makoto y Shigure quienes traían unos presentes para los gemelos de Yuuki y Nina.

-.¡Makoto ,Shigure! .- sonrió Nina muy feliz y Yuuki se sorprendió .- Makoto , Shigure , vinieron .- hablo el.

están preciosos! .- dijo muy feliz Makoto mirándolos.

-... bien hecho Nina , hiciste un buen trabajo .- hablo Shigure a Nina .- ¡si! Fue un poco doloroso , pero valió la pena! .- sonrió Nina.

-. Les trajimos unas cositas .- le dijo Makoto dándole a Nina una funda de regalos para bebes y con Nyanmarus.

Makoto muy feliz cargaba a la nena , mientras que Shigure al varón .- y ya decidieron los nombres?.- pregunto Shigure con su seriedad de siempre.

-.!Ya se , Nyanmaru!.- hablo Yuuki emocionado.

SERAS IDIOTA NO LE PONGAS UN NOMBRE TAN RIDÍCULO ¿ PRETENDES DESGRACIARLE LA VIDA A TU HIJO?.- reclamo Toki con una venita.

-. Quiero que mi hija de llame Lala .- sonrió Nina pensando.

-. Es un lindo nombre , suena cómo una canción .- adhirió Sakura y Nina asintió.

-...mmm...si no les molesta ,el varón puede llamarse Yudai .- hablo Makoto.

-. Tenpouin Yudai , Tenpouin Lala , es genial! .- sonrió Makoto y Yuuki se puso contento.

. y como llamaras a mis sobrinos , hermanito?.- pregunto Nenene sentándose en la cama al lado de Lira.

-chan , quisiera que la niña se llamara Nene al igual que mi hermana Nenene retándole un _ne ._-pidio el y Lira asintió .- ¡por supuesto!.-

es tan amable de tu parte hermanito , bien yo le pondré el nombre al varón .- ordeno nenene con autoridad.

pondré Taiyo , Fujiwara Taiyo y Fujiwara Nene.- hablo Nenene.

Nee-chan .- sonrió Toki.

Prince camino hasta la cama de Nel.

-.y ustedes ya les pusieron nombre?.- pregunto ella y Nel sonrió .- si , lo consultamos juntos …la niña es Yukiko , y el varón es Yuki .-

nombres me suenan a Yukihina .- dijo ella con una gotita en la sien y Nel asintió.

Yukihina miraba a sus hijos quienes tenían la misma miraba de él.-….sois iguales a mi…..-susurró él.

* * *

**Pasaron dos días.**

* * *

Nina cargaba a la niña mientras que Yuuki al varón.

-. ¿donde van? .- pregunto prince con un mandil de cocina .

-.a comprar cosas que necesitan los bebes .- hablo Yuuki.

-. Tened cuidado , Nina no se ah recuperado del todo , aun esta débil por el parto a si que será más difícil si alguien los ataca .- advirtió prince.

-…no te preocupes , soy más fuerte de lo que era a sí que yo los protegeré a los tres.- hablo Yuuki y Nina asintió.

bien además , ¡yo también soy fuerte! .- rio Nina y ambos se fueron.

creen que van si nosotros! .- dijo Makoto junto a Shigure y Hiyori.

, Shigure, chica tortuga .- se sorprendió Yuuki.

Hiyori!.- sonrió Nina y Hiyori se acercó y cargo a la niña .- Lala-chan es muy linda.- sonrió Hiyori.

-. ¡jaja seguro Shigure va a hacerte un bebe muy lindo!.- sonrió Nina y Hiyori se puso como tomate.-.. N-NINA! /.-

* * *

En la tarde .- ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? -.-*…-hablaba molesto Shigure cargando una enorme bolsas de compra de casi todas las ropas de bebes eran de Nyanmaru , a si como las cunas , los peluches y juguetes , todo tenia la imagen de Nyanmaru.

Yuuki también llevaba otra bolsa pesada y Makoto también pero era las liviana , Hiyori cargaba a Lala mientras que Nina a Yudai.

- . jejeje no te quejes Shigure , estamos ayudando a nuestros preciados amigos , Nina y Yuu .-sonreía muy animado Makoto.

Todos se dirigieron a la Mansión de Yuuki que ya para ese tiempo ya estaba reconstruida.

-. ¡bienvenidos, presidente Tenpouin, señorita Tenpouin! .- decían las meid y los mayordomos.

Las habitaciones quedaron ordenadas con todo lo que habían comprado.

* * *

**EN la noche (Mansión tenpouin)**

* * *

Nina los alimentó dándoles de lactar y los dejo dormir en sus cunas.

Apagó la luz y lo que iluminaba el cuarto era una lámpara con imágenes de Nyanmarus ,que tenia una muy suave melodía sobre la canción de Nyanmaru **(sonaba como una cajita de música ) **, la lámpara iluminaba poco para no quitarles el sueño.

-. Buenas noches , Yudai , Lala~ .- sonrió ella son dulzura mirando a sus crías dormir pacíficamente y se fue del cuarto.

-. Señorita presidenta , si desea algo avíseme, usted aun esta débil .- hablo una criada y Nina asintió.

,gracias .-

Cuando la sirvienta se fue , Nina quiso asegurarse de que todo este bien por lo que volvió a entrar pero vio a un sujeto de capa negra, parado entre las cunas con la intención de cargar a los bebes.

-. ¿¡quién eres tú!? .- grito Nina molesta porque el estaba muy cerca de sus hijos y sentía la malicia provenir de aquel sujeto.

Yuuki escucho la voz molesta de Nina por lo que corrió hacia la habitación de sus hijos , y vio que un sujeto sostenía Nina del cuello y ella estaba inconsciente.

El corazón de Yuuki palpito de odio e ira , no paso ni un segundo que Yuuki había usado sonido cortando el brazo del sujeto que tenia sujeta a Nina , Yuuki apareció con Nina en su hombro y su mano con la sangre de ese hombre ya que había usado sierra sónica.

-. ¡¿cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso a mi Nina?!.- hablo Yuuki con una mirada terrorífica.

-….jejeje…..-rio ese sujeto y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-.¡Nina, Nina!.- Yuuki movia a su esposa y ella despertó débilmente y se altero .- ¡Ah, donde esta ese hombre!.- pregunto ella alterada t atemorizada.

-. ¡ya se fue! ¿¡Que sucedió!? .- pregunto Yuuki tranquilizándola.

-. ¡él quería robarse a Judai y Lala!...yo… yo...conozco a ese hombre…..-decía Nina temblando un poco.

-. ¿lo conoces? Dime quien es .- pidió el seriamente y ella tomo aire.

-. El al igual que Adan me pretendía aunque el solo es un simple código de barras, por lo que no lo dejaron acercárseme , pero yo lo odiaba por que intento violarnos , a mis herman mi….-decía ella recordando .- el fue marcado con una **x** por ese error y lo abandonaron.-

el y otras **x** que fueron abandonadas querrán venganza contra nosotras….ya que algunos fueron expulsados por nuestra culpa…..seguro iran tras nuestros hijos...-decía Nina con unas lagrimas, Yuuki la abrazo.

-. ¡No permitiré que te hagan nada ni a nuestros hijos , yo los protegeré , lo prometo!.- Nina correspondió y apretaba la sudadera blanca de el.

-…..Yuuki…..-susurro ella con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

_**Ojala les guste la trama , por fa comenten (nada insultos contra mi o mi fic)**_

_**KISSES~**_


	2. Chapter 2

-. ¿¡QUE INTENTARON ROBAR A YUDAI Y LALA , TRAS ESO Y ATACARON A NINA!?.- hablo Prince golpeando la mesa alertada y enojada al enterarse , alrededor estaban Nina , Yuuki , Lira , Toki , Nel , Yukihina , Ogami , Sakura y el presidente.

-. ¿¡quien puso hacer tal cosa!? .- pregunto Sakura molesta.

-…-Nina bajo la mirada .-…es que….-

-. ¡Heike¡ , si algo tiene que ver Eden en esto…-hablo prince enojada mirando al sin cejas quien devolvió una mirada con enojo

. - mi Eden no tiene nada que ver esta vez….según el informe varias **X** se escaparon y planean una revolución en contra de Eden y los humanos…..seguramente quisieron raptar a los descendientes de Eve de la vida y el sonido….y según este acto no solo irán por Yudai y Lala , seguramente irán también a por Taiyo y Nene que descienden de la madre tierra y el magnetismo , a si como Yukiko y Yuki que descienden de la reina de la muerte y el agua…..- decía Heike cerrando su libro.

-...Esas x intentaran usar a sus hijos como soldados y potentes armas contra Eden….y no puedo permitir eso….-hablo el mirándolos seriamente.

-. Ni hablar! No permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima a Nene y Taiyo! .- hablo enfadado Toki.

-...jm...No tendrán ni la menor oportunidad de siquiera acercarse a Yukiko y Yuki .- hablo Yukihina con su típico tono frio.

-...para mas seguridad deberían quedarse un tiempo en mi mansión .- sugirió el presidente .- hasta que hayamos derrotado a vuestros enemigos .-

, a si seria mas seguro , no creo que se atrevan a atacar si todos estamos juntos! .- hablo Sakura animada y enérgica.

Y asi aceptaron quedarse de nuevo.

* * *

Los chicos llevaron lo necesario para sus hijos.

-…¡bien yo también me quedare!.- dijo Sakura con una mochila en la que traía su ropa y otras cosas necesarias para su aseo diario.

-. Obviamente si eres mi hija eres bienvenida .- sonrió el presidente pero ya no usaba ese traje de Nyanmaru que siempre traía años atrás.

que los llantos de seis bebes no sean molestia para ti pince .- hablo Lira.

-…..la verdad ,me gustan los bebes , yo les ayudare a criarlos aunque no es facil .- sonrió pince tomando su wisky.

-...gracias por tu paciencia .- sonrió alegre Lira.

-….pero onee-sama , esas **X**…..-susurro Nina un poco triste a Nel quien le acaricio la cabeza.

-….no debes preocuparte….esas **X** fueron marcadas así por querer hacernos daño , aunque el propósito de Eden era que ellos no intervinieran en nuestro crecimiento , pero esas **X** nos quisieron hacer mucho daño , a si que no te sientas culpable por lo que son ahora….-Nel tenía una mirada determinante y seria e incluso en sus palabras.

-…one-sama….-Nina admiraba la determinación de su hermana mayor.

-….ella tiene razón.- hablo Yukihina arrimado a una pared .-….Yukihina-san….-Nina lo miro.

son solo escorias sin valor , y peor si tienen un corazón oscuro con mas razón se merecían esa **X **,no debes compadecerte de ellos , porque ellos no van a compadecerse de ti .-hablaba fríamente el pero con razón.

-….aunque sea asi….ellos….son una** X** como yo….por eso…..yo….no quiero lastimarlos….-Nina bajaba la mirada tocándose la ** X** que yacía en su nuca.

Yuuki la miraba con cierta tristeza y la abrazo por atrás.-. Yuuki….-susurro ella mirándolo.

-….yo voy a protegerte , si no quieres luchar , no lo hagas , pero no estés triste….-pidio Yuuki y Nina sonrio.- ….gracias Yuuki , pero voy a luchar, aunque les tenga pena por que yo soy como ellos , ¡no permitiré que hagan lo que quieran como mis hijos y mis sobrinos ¡.- hablo ella decidida.

-. Me gusta esa determinación .- sonrio orgullosamente Nel tomando un poco de wisky pero Yukihina le quito la botella arrodillándose al nivel de ella .- no bebas cuando aun estas dando de lactar , además un no te has recuperado del parto ¿cierto? .- Yukihina la miro seriamente.

Nel volteo el rostro con cierto sonrojo .- ¡ya lo se!.-

-. Por ahora pondré máxima seguridad en la mansión para que no osen a entrar .- hablo Nisemaru

* * *

**En la noche.**

* * *

Nina despertó , no podía dormir ,miro a su marido abrazándola profundamente dormido , ella esbozó una suave sonrisa , si que amaba a Yuuki , ahora su esposo.

Se puso una bata de dormir tapando su desnudez, pues sabía que sus bebes tendría hambre , eran exigente , a si como su marido.

De un salto salió de la cama cayendo silenciosamente para no despertar a su esposo , abrió una puerta que unía a otra habitación , una muy linda y bien arreglada , igual a la que tenía en la mansión Tenpouin , con los mismo adornos y todo.

Los dos bebes empezaron a despertar y antes de que lloraran , su madre los saco de la cuna y se sentó en una silla mecedora , mientras ponía a sus bebes en sus pechos y los bebes empezaron a mamar rápidamente ,Yudai mamaba el pezón derecho y Lala mamaba el pezón izquierdo .

Su madre los miraba con una amable y calida sonrisa , cerro los ojos suavemente , sabia que en este momento , Lira alimentaba a Nene y Taiyo al igual que Nel a Yukiko y Yuki.

En unos minutos , los bebes dejaron el pezón materno que les toco , ya llenos , Nina se puso en el hombro a cada uno , sus cabellos rosados se transformaron en manitos , esta era una nueva habilidad que surgieron en las hermanas , llamada transformación , podían convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en arma _**(como konjiki no Yami de to love ru)**_ y estas le dieron palmaditas suaves en las pequeñas espaldas de los bebes sacándoles el aire .

Ninguno de los seis bebes eran bulliciosos , por que sus madres le daban el cuidado que necesitaban y sus padres todo el amor del mundo.

El aire fresco entraba por la ventana y las suaves cortinas de Nyanmaru se meneaban con el viento al igual que el rosado cabello de Nina.

La silla mecedora de movía suavemente , adelante y hacia atrás….

Una vez ya los pequeños y casi inaudibles eructos cesaron , los pequeños tenían un inmenso poder sonido al igual que el padre , pero ellos dos , a diferencia su padre cuando era pequeño , ellos sabían controlarlo pese a tener solo un mes de vida.

Nina los meció en sus brazos , mientas cantaba una melodía sin letra , el canto de Nina era hermoso como el de un ángel y una sirena , su voz era mas hermosa y pacifica que la de prince.

La suave manito de Lala toco el rostro de su madre , quien se sorprendió un poco mirando a su bebe , Yudai le sonreía a su madre, Nina derramo unas lagrimas cristalinas que brillaban con la luz de la luna pareciendo diamantes.

Ella lloraba de felicidad , tristeza y miedo…amaba demasiado a sus bebes al igual que a su marido….tena miedo…miedo que algo les sucediera….

-..no llores mi amor….- una voz masculina le hizo reaccionar ,su esposo Yuuki estaba detrás de ella , limpio las lagrimas de su mujer suavemente con el dedo índice .-…Yuuki….estas despierto...-

El peli-rojo sonrio .-…no puedo dormir si tu no estas a mi lado…..ademas….debo estar alerta para protegerlos …a ustedes…mi familia….- decua acariciando las cabezitas de sus hijos , quienes ya se habían dormido.

Yuuki tomo suavemente a sus dos gemelos y los coloco delicadamente en la cuna correspondiente.

Le dio un beso de buenas noche en la frente a su nena y una caricia al rostro de su varoncito que era su viva imagen.

Luego prendió la lámpara que tenia la canción de Nyanmaru en versión caja musical , que iluminaba tenuemente y los dejo dormir tranquilamente , luego se dirigió a su esposa y la abrazo y ella lloro en su hombro.-….tengo miedo Yuuki….no quiero que nadie de nuestra familia salga herido…..-sollozo muy bajo solo para los oídos de Yuuki

Yuuki acaricio el cabello de su mujer al igual que sus orejitas de gato .-….no te preocupes , te lo dije cierto? los protegeré a todos , a ti , a nuestros hijos , a mis sobrinos , a todos , nosotros code breaker derrotaremos a esas malvadas X….-

Nina sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas y asintió .- definitivamente los derrotaremos….- se decidió con una fuerte sonrisa , Yuuki asintió sonriendo decidido

* * *

**En un oscuro lugar.**

* * *

-…..muy pronto…Yudai , Lala , Nene , Taiyo , Yukiko y Yuki….los seis niños que conforman la nueva generación superiores a cualquier usuario con habilidad y los ángeles….. serán parte de nosotros…y obtendremos nuestra venganza…contra Eden…y el mundo entero…- hablo el jefe encapuchado.

-. VENGANZA!. MUERTE A EDEN Y LOS HUMANOS!.- decían las demás X

-. a si es hermanos míos...traeremos y el caos y la destrucción a este mundo! y nosotros los marcados con "X" seremos quienes tomemos las riendas del destino!.-

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado , dios que atraso =.=!_**

**_esperen el proximo cap!_**

**_NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!_**

**_KISSES!_**


End file.
